Corin Ducaster
A dashing young noble from the city of Agnor, now disgraced and exiled from his home after killing another noble in a duel following the death of his brother. He travels across the continent in a quest to earn back his lost honour so that one day he may return home and fulfil his vow of vengeance. Backstory The Ducaster house is a prestigious noble family of the eastern city of Agnor, formed from the marital union of Wayland Ducaster and Roslyn Stanhope, both heirs to families owning shipping enterprises. As a result the house of Ducaster has the prime interest in all shipping through the city of Agnor. Corin was the second of three sons of Wayland and Roslyn. Roslyn died of illness when Corin was four years old, and the three brothers were raised by their father with the help of the family maid Syia. Lynden, Corin's older brother was three years his senior, whilst his younger brother, Agon, was born just one year after him. As such Syia would always deal with Corin and Agon together, as if they were twins, and the younger two brothers grew to be unusually close. Whilst as heir Lynden was prepared from a young age to take over the family affairs, Corin and Agon had more freedom to choose their path in life, empowered by the privileges of wealth and education. Both younger brothers shared a love for exploring the natural world. Though nature's wilds were scarce in the city they expressed this interest through horse riding, taking "adventures" together through the stone jungle of busy streets. However, their fascination was truly captured by the most exiting of noble pastimes: duelling. Training under an experienced sword-master, they became competent duellers, aiming to achieve renown among their peers, and among the noble-ladies of the city. While, Agon pursued an interest in botany, the thrill of the duel enthralled Corin, and he directed his studies into military history and strategy. He trained relentlessly, and found that his natural strength and grace, as well as his intuition and flare took him far. It was not too long before he was able to master the art of combat in not only the sword, but in a range of other weapons. In particular he found that the reach and tactical potential of polearm weapons matched his focused fighting style. As Corin grew up it eventually became clear to his father that he was different from his brothers. He possessed a more graceful frame and deeper eyes, and when his ears began to grow slight points Wayland realised his suspicions were not unfounded. In searching Roslyn's old diaries he discovered a shocking truth; she had had been seduced by an elven nobleman, and Corin was not his son. Despite his discovery, he continued to raise Corin as his own, though the matter was kept as a family secret. While to the astute eye, signs of his heritage may be seen, he presents himself to the common observer as simply a man of outstanding grace, suited to his noble status. Everything changed when Agon was killed by a fellow young nobleman in a duel. It was claimed to be a tragic accident, but Corin's tactical eye saw the fatal strike was intentional. Confronting the noble who had killed his brother, Fellic, in a fit of rage, Corin forced him to reveal his motivations. He had been promised an extravagant sum by an anonymous noble to kill his bastard son. Corin realised that his brother's life had been taken through misunderstanding and it was he who was the true target of his mysterious father's bounty. He swore a vow of vengeance against those who orchestrated his brother's death, and challenged Fellic to a public duel. He wore him down in an intense duel, the crowd unaware that both participants were fighting for their lives. His killing blow struck with clear purpose and was arrested later that day by the guard. In light of his noble status, and the fact that no-one could prove conclusively the murder was intentional, Corin was allowed to walk free of his charges. The condition, however, was that he leave the city of Agnor. Packing some basic supplies and his weapons, Corin left on horseback, disgraced but instilled with purpose. If he could earn glory and honour once more, perhaps he would be allowed to return home. Only then could he fulfil his vow by finding his father... and killing him. In the Campaign Corin travelled west, his gold dwindling as he went. Along his journey he searched for means through which find glory, and he tried to help those in need in ways he could. In defending a trading town's warehouse from a mysterious thief he acquired a mysterious key that seemed to be able to shift the holder between the material world and some other plane during the introduction. Almost completely broke, Corin arrived in the town of Squat on his way to the coastal city Deepedge. There he attracted the interest of Therru, and the unexpected company of Ketzil during chapter one. In battle, Corin is a powerhouse. Clad in heavy armour and wielding a halberd, he will bring his physical might, and holy vengeance to bear against his foes. Woe betide anyone caught locked in a duel with him, though he may be prone to being overwhelmed or targeted from range. He can and will shrug of blows to shield his party, and will help bolster them with his spiritual aura. Off of the battlefield, while he may fall behind his colleges in studious pursuits, he will bring his noble charm, or stern look, to help their way along. While he would put his vengeance above any laws of man, he won't be inclined to tarnish his house name at the whim of even his friends, as convenient as it may be.